Ying and Yang a bond between times
by Alyah727
Summary: I have never read a fanfiction with a woman of colour in it so I thought I would mix it up little. This is the story of a girl name Amaya who gets herself thrown in the feudal era because of a witch.
1. Chapter 1

(A Sesshomaru X OC fanfiction)

 **Note: the double quotes means someone is talking out loud and the single quote is when they are talking in their mind.**

 **Amaya means night rain**

 **Kai means beautiful**

 **Her whole name means beautiful night rain**

 **Features:**

 **She has dark brown skin with wavy shoulder length midnight black hair. She is curvy due to her genetic mix. (You will find out about this in the reading.) She has a heart shaped face with brown almond shaped eyes. She is 5'5''. She is a college student studying to be a paleontologist.**

 **She is just a normal human who is about to get her life turnt upside down.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Inuyasha nor any of the characters in it. There is also a sex scene later in the story.**

It's bizarre really, I honestly don't remember what happened. All I know is that I'm currently falling into nothingness. It's dark, cold and….. raining?

"Huh?" I woke up to the feeling of water splashing on my face. "Ok, where am I now?" I said out loud. I know that I sleep walk but this is ridiculous. I'm no longer home. 'Wait… where am I? I don't recognize any of this scenery, and I don't remember there being a huge ass forest in my back yard soo…'. "Where the hell am I?!" my voice echoed as I screamed my lungs out, which clearly was a bad idea because out of nowhere shot out a thing.

It was big and black with a long horn protruding from its forehead. Dragon like wings extended from its back and it looked like the cross between a pig and a bear. The one thing that hit me the most was the smell. Man did it stink! Like the smell of rotten flesh mixed with athletes foot. I was petrified, oh man I was petrified (yes I had to say it twice, I'm scared shitless here). Before my legs froze under me, my brain got the flight side of the response system and I started to run. My mind did not care if this was a dream, and if it was, I think it was time for me to wake up.

I kept running, passing tree after tree, hitting my arms, face and legs on the branches that reached out to block my retreat from the thing that seemed to go bump in the night.

"Wake up! Wake UP!" I screamed to myself, but it seemed as if my mind _loved_ to be terrified. I finally came to a small clearing and dodged behind a bolder. As soon as I did I heard another voice.

"Stop running you fugly bastard!"

The thing stopped in its track to face a boy, demon, dog? thing. "Hand over the shards you stole from us now or I'll rip your head off!" the boy in all red said. Some other people followed behind him but I was too caught up in the fight between the two things to take full notice of them.

"Huh, you think you, a half breed, can take on someone like me?!" the oni laughed and my whole body shivered. I shrunk further behind the boulder.

"Heh" the other voice said. There was a crack then tearing of flesh, then silence.

I heard a branch snap close to my boulder. I closed my eyes tight telling myself it's time to wake up because this nightmare was definitely a something I wanted to wake up from. A hand grabbed me and my eyes flew open and I let out a scream.

"Shut up will ya!" the boy in all red said.

"Inuyasha! Will you stop, she's scared can't you tell?" A girl in school uniform said.

"Are you hurt?" she asked extending a hand. I looked at her wide eyed.

'This must be a dream." I said

"What do you mean, I'm sure I'm real. Aren't I Inuyasha?" she asked

"Feh" was all he said.

I took her hand and when I got up I realized that I was in pain. The adrenaline had worn off and I was left with the stinging pain from the scratches and bruises from the branches I had a miniature battle with. I let out a sigh. "Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Well my name is Kagome, that idiot is Inuyasha, this is Shippo." he was perched on her shoulder, "the girl behind me is Sango, and the monk is Miroku."

'He's a monk, looks more like a pervert' I thought to myself.

"Ahhh… nice to meet you, but I would like to go back to Tokyo now, so if this is some cosplay or tv set that I got caught up in I would like you to release me to the nearest train station please and thank you."

She looked at me as if I was crazy and the others did the same "What?!" I said trying to not sound like a total bitch.

"There is no Tokyo." The Sango chick said.

"What do you mean?" I said "It's the capital city of Japan, how could you not know."

Before I could say anything else Kagome grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. "Wait are you from my time? How did you get here? You do realize that you are in the feudal era right?"

"Ha ha you're funny miss, but I won't fall for this BS so stop lying and let me go home."

"Trust me she ain't lying" said Inuyasha

I looked up at him with annoyed eyes

"And why do you smell like Sesshomaru? I picked up his stupid scent the moment that stinking onis' scent cleared the scene. So tell me…." He said as he came closer to me "What do you have to do with my brother?" Before I could say anything Kagome said "Sit boy!" and he went flying to the ground. I honestly wanted to laugh but I was too confused by all that was going on to even be amused.

"I'm sorry about that." Kagome said as she tried to console me. "Before we continue why don't I take care of the wounds you got?" In all honesty I had forgotten about them. I looked down to my arms and to my surprise the marks were gone! How?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru: (this is during the time Amaya was running)**

A sensation ran through my body and to my own surprise (although I don't show it) I started to bleed on my arms, legs and face. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Sesshomaru-sama you're bleeding!" Jaken squawked behind me.

"I can see the obvious Jaken." I said in a monotone and annoyed voice

"Wh—aa—tt happened m'lord?" Jaken asked shakily.

I replied with silence. "Come Rin we are going now."

"Hai!" she said with her usual smile. Although it was night that girl always seemed to have some burst of energy.

I took to the skies. I looked at my arms and of course the marks were gone, but that was not the problem, the problem was how did I get them when I was not in battle? For some strange reason my instinct told to find my god forsaken half-brother. I growled as the thought of his name entering my mind. I did not feel like putting up with his bullshit, but fighting him would be a little amusing.

 **Amaya:**

Ok this is freaky, one minute I was covered in scratches and bruises and the next I'm not. Panic must have been written all over my face because Kagome grabbed me and asked what was wrong. I couldn't comprehend anything and all I wanted to do was run away, which I did. There was some yelling behind me but I ignored it and just ran, I ran and ran and ran until my lungs couldn't take it anymore. I know I shouldn't have left the group but I just wanted to go home and this was not helping at all.

 **Kagome and Sango:**

"Inuyasha, let's go get her." Kagome said

"Why should I? Why don't you go on your own? I don't even know her." He replied

"Fine, Sango? Oh and sit boy!"

"Ouch! Why did hell you did that for?!"

Sango and Kagome went out to look for Amaya.

"Oh crap I don't even know her name." Kagome said "And where is she from, I mean I have never really seen someone with her skin colour in Japan, maybe I should ask when we find her."

"You're right, but the biggest question is how did she get to this time and remember what Inuyasha said, she smells like Sesshomaru, how can we trust her?"

"I don't know, but I'm not feeling and evil aura from her so I think she's good"

"Hmm . . . maybe, but we should still keep a close eye on her."

 **Amaya:**

I honestly did not know where I was and at this moment I did not care. I just realized that I was in shorts and a t-shirt and I was freezing. Wow this must be the worst day of my life. I curled myself in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I'm cold. This is strange I never get cold. 'What is happening to me?' The images of a strange girl crying in a clearing flashed to my mind. Then the smell of my brother hit me. I landed and told Jaken to stay with Rin and Ah-Un since she has fallen asleep.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama"

I began walking in the direction of the foul scent of my half-brother.

 **Amaya:**

I must have fallen asleep because for one, an image of the pale looking silver-haired man flashed in my mind and two, I felt someone shaking me.

"Hey wake up." Oh it's Kagome. I got up. Ok so this is real and I have to come to terms with it. I sighed.

"This isn't a dream is it?"

"I'm afraid not." Kagome said

"So what is your name?" Sango asked

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kai, Amaya."

"Oh that's a pretty name." Sango said "So where are you really from."

I looked at my arms. Oh my skin colour. I never really wanted to talk about it because it is kind of painful but no helping it in this situation.

I chuckled a little to myself. "Well I am actually from here, I was born in Japan." They were looking at me as if I was crazy. "Calm down, the reason my skin colour is darker than yours is due to my father. You see my dad came here from America to do some work for some people he owned money. He met my mom who happened to be the daughter of that same man he owned the money. They fell in love and my mom became pregnant. Unfortunately her father found out and killed my father so I never got to meet him. Her dad did not like it and wanted her to abort me but she said no. Since she was his favorite daughter he let her keep me. I was born but I took more of my father who was darker in skin colour and unfortunately my mom died giving birth to me." I didn't want to go to the rest of the story because it brought back bad memories.

"But your hair…." trailed of Sango…

"Oh I got that from my mom's side of the family." I let out another sigh then looked up at the stars. I felt a sting on my cheek and blood started to trickle down my face. I wince and touch my face, my eyes become wide with surprise and fear. "I think we should head back now, I think something is wrong." Luckily Sango brought her cat demon and we were able to fly back quickly to where we left the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sesshomaru:**

"Is that the best you can do?" I said to my brother as he tried but failed to swing his tetsusaiga to cut me. I dodged it of course but then this weird feeling of sadness washed over me and I staggered for a brief second. In that time slot Inuyasha lashed out with his claws. I dodged but I was not quick enough and got a cut on my face.

'What the hell was that?' I thought to myself. 'This is getting ridiculous.' I lashed forward with my tokijin and sent him flying into a tree. "Feh it seems like you're as weak as ever . . . hmm"

"That's not what you were saying when I ripped your fucking arm of Sesshomaru!"

I cringed at that memory and my demon side wanted to rip him to shred but I calmed myself.

I was about to continue my attack when Inuyasha's miko along with his other female friend came flying down on a cat demon. When they landed, the miko stood between us with bow and arrow in hand and the other female with her exterminator weapon.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru!" the miko asked

"Miroku?! Why weren't you helping Inuyasha?" the other female asked

"He told me to stay out of his way and it was between brothers, and we have seen this happen many times before so.." the monk said

I stood there in silence. Inuyasha started to get up and point his tetsusaiga at me. "What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?"

My reply to all these questions was silence. Then in the corner of my eye I saw this dark brown skinned female with hair as dark as midnight. Why I took special noticed of all this baffled me. My instinct told me to take the girl and run but I shook it off and just stared. When she looked up and saw me I saw confusion in her eyes. Then all of a sudden I could hear her thoughts, 'Why does he look familiar, who is he? He's kinda cute, wait what am I think? I don't even know if he's evil or not.'

"Silence." I told her before I caught myself. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

 **Amaya:**

His voice stopped my thoughts. I looked up and asked "Who the hell do you think you are talking to huh?" I was officially tired of everyone trying to push me around. I was on raw feeling after sharing that story earlier and I was not about to be pushed around. In the blink of an eye he was in front of me. He stared me down and I did the same back. In the back ground Inuyasha and the others were yelling but I was soon lost in this guy's amber eyes, man they were sexy. Although he seems cold, his eyes show a different feeling even if it was for a bit. For the life of me I couldn't tear my stare from him and got this sudden urge to kiss him?!

 **Sesshomaru:**

'Kiss him' was the thought that flooded my mind as I stared into this strange woman's eyes. I was startled for a split second and to prevent that from happening I pushed her. The moment she hit the floor I felt a sharp pain run up my arm.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said as he charged at me with his tetsusaiga. I was still confused by all that was happening but dodged him with ease. My mind however was a little off and I didn't realize that that girl's weapon was headed in my direction. I got a good hit in the stomach which caused me to fly back and hit a tree. I cursed inwardly and spat some blood. At that moment I heard a scream. Everyone turned their head to look at that strange woman.

 **Amaya:**

"AMAYA!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards me. I was doubled over in pain. Whatever just happened to that guy just happened to me and I coughed up blood.

'What the hell is going on?!' I thought terrified

Kagome was by my side and was helping me up. Inuyasha was charging towards Sesshomaru screaming "What did you do you bastard!"

I was confused, but for some strange reason I got up and ran in between the two brothers.

"Stop!" I screamed as loudly as I could. They both looked at me.

"I can fight my own battles, move out of my way if you value your life." Sesshomaru said cruelly.

"You think I want to fight a battle for you, you're mistaken you sorry little dog." I don't know what possessed me to say that but I did. I flinched after waiting for a possible hit but didn't get any. All he did was glare at me. "I don't think you get it but whatever just happened to you happened to me and it was not a pleasant feeling so can you please calm down for a second."

 **Sesshomaru:**

I glared at this strange woman who seemed not to fear me. This is the second time this has happened and now I'm intrigued. The fact that she called me a sorry dog made me want to slap her but I controlled myself and just glared at her. Of course I realized that whatever happened to me affected her and vice versa but I kept silent.

"You, what is your name?" she looked at me then proceeded to say "You aren't that important to know." My patience was running thin and she was not helping herself. In a split second I had her throat in my hands. I squeezed a little although it hurt me.

 **Amaya:**

I was up in the air with this guy's hand around my neck. If my theory was correct he should be feeling pain, but he did not show it. Ok so I guess it's my fault that this guy wants to kill me but man I just can't seem to take it when he talks to me as if I'm some kind of low life. Kinda reminded me of my grandfather, made me sick. I could hear Kagome and the others yelling in the back but at this moment not enough oxygen was getting to my head. The pain of maybe suffocating himself must have finally gotten to him so he released me. I dropped to my knees gasping for the now heavenly air. I got up and coughed.

"Let this be a lesson to you, so answer my question"

"Amaya"

"Come with me."

My head flew up in surprise. "Like hell I will." I said before I caught my tongue. I mentally slapped myself. I really hate this guy.

"Like hell, she ain't going anywhere with you!" Inuyasha said. I was surprised he was even defending me. Thought he didn't like me. Oh well.

"I can fight my own battle Inuyasha." I said to him without taking my eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Like hell you can"

"He won't hurt me. I have this feeling that if he does he will feel it too and in all honesty who likes pain?" There was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru:**

"Fine I'll come with you." She said with a sigh.

"Hmm". I turned and walked away 'She does have a valid point. I want to get this blasted curse or whatever it is broken so I can move on with my life.'

"Can I at least get a change of clothes?"

I looked at her, she was wearing too little clothing.

"I'll get you something. I won't have you traveling with me looking indecent." He said giving me an odd look.

"Wait are you implying that I'm a whore or something you arrogant looking bastard! For you information this is my sleeping attire and forgive me for not wanting to be weighed down at night when I'm sleeping!"

'She yelled at me….She yelled at me?' I glared at her and she turned her head. It seems that I have offended her judging from her thoughts, but I didn't care. I kept walking.

 **Amaya:**

'A whore! He implied that I am a fucking whore! That bastard I hate him!' Ok I may have jumped to an incorrect conclusion but for some reason I'm really mad. I realized that I won't be able to hold my tongue with this one and was happy for a moment that he won't hurt me because it would affect him. Man this was going to be a long ass trip. I walked silently behind him pondering on everything that has occurred over the past couple hours of my currently messed up life. At least it was finally morning. We made it back to his group and to my surprise there was a little girl with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she yelled running and hugged his leg. "Where did you-.." she stopped when she looked behind and saw me. Her eyes widened and then there was the biggest smile on her face. She came running towards me. "Hi, who are you? What's your name? Why are you with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin." He said and she turned quiet.

I knelt down to meet her at eye level. "My name is Amaya, I'm not from around here and the last question is a little difficult, but I came to harass your lord, as you call him. It's kind of fun." I said and chuckled. She looked at me with puzzling eyes and when I lifted my head he was glaring at me really hard but I brushed him off. If I was going to survive whatever this was I mustn't show him any fear. I got up as he stared to walk away and to my surprise she grabbed my hand. She was really warm and I was glad there was another human here that I could talk to.

 **Sesshomaru:**

'Hmph, this woman I cannot wait to get rid of her.' I continued to walk and I sniffed the air to find the closest village so I could get her some clothes. I will not have any woman with me looking indecent. As we continued her thoughts kept flowing to me. It was mostly filled with hatred towards me then it was filled with thoughts of sadness. This whole thing was distracting so I blocked her out. How I did it I don't know but the silence was what I needed. We finally got to a human village and I sent her to get something from a vendor, I didn't go along because I didn't want the unnecessary commotion that came with me entering a human village. When she left I thought of the best person I could go to for information.

 **Amaya:**

"You have fifteen minutes and get something presentable." He said as I walked off. I just rolled my eyes. Man this guy might be and arrogant bastard but boy was he loaded. I sighed as I entered the village. Luckily Rin came with me so it would not be too weird. Everyone was staring and I knew it was because of my skin colour. 'Even in feudal times huh.' I thought to myself, but then Rin said, as if she could read my mind, "You know I like the way you look, you're very pretty." I smiled at her and said thank you. We got to a vendor and purchased a golden yellow kimono with maroon floral patterns on it and a maroon sash to go with it. I put it on and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

"Wow Amaya-chan you look really pretty!" Rin said when I finished dressed.

"Aww thank you Rin, you're so sweet." I took her hand and we walked back to where that arrogant bastard was waiting. When we reached our destination I looked up to see a Sesshomaru staring. For a second I felt uncomfortable but then I started to blush. I turned my head quickly to avoid eye contact.

 **Sesshomaru:**

When they finally came back I looked up to see her wearing a beautiful golden kimono with a floral design to it. I stared and didn't realize I was staring for that long until she quickly turned her head to avoid eye contact. "Now you look descent." I said as I walked away. I opened our one way mind connection to get a feel of her response when she did not reply as she usually did. I was surprised when she was happy to get that compliment. 'Humans are so easy to please sometimes. With just one comment she was happy, but then again Rin was very happy when I spoke to her the first time we met. However, this woman is different.' "Hmph." I said out loud without realizing it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amaya:**

He complimented me…. Well sort of but this time his words weren't filled with coldness and that made me happy. There was silence for a while as we walked but then Rin came beside me and started to ask all kinds of questions. I answered her as truthfully as I possibly could. The imp as Rin introduced to me as Jaken, on the other hand, was not amused or satisfied about my presence within the group. I later came to the realization that he was just mad that Sesshomaru didn't give him the respect or the attention that he wanted. He was funny to me and I didn't dislike him as much.

"Sesshomaru-sama, where are we heading m'lord." Jaken asked. In all honesty I wanted to know as well because we have been walking for a long time and my feet hurt, but I was not about to let him know that.

"You will see when we get there Jaken."

'Hmm he actually answered that's a surprise.' I thought to myself.

"Hey why don't we get on Ah-Un, my feet hurt a little." Rin said with a tired expression. We have been walking most of the day and the sun was slowly winning down. Sesshomaru kept walking as I helped Rin unto the dragon. Jaken was squawking a little ways ahead of us saying something about we need to hurry up but I ignored him. When I got unto Ah-Un the tiredness hit me so I laid down and in no time I fell asleep. I dreamt of home and of my few friends. I missed everyone and I cried in my sleep.

 **Sesshomaru:**

It was getting dark, that woman must have been really tired and was now asleep. I had been blocking her out of my head for most of the day but my instinct told me to open the connection. I brushed it off not caring. I went to find a place where everyone could rest for the night. When I found a decent place she was still asleep so I let her. Rin was up and went to wash off in a nearby river. Jaken set up a fire and was roasting the fish he and Rin got earlier. I let myself relax for a bit then curiosity got the best of me. I opened the connection and her dreams and memories hit me hard, it was then that I realized that she had cried in her sleep. I couldn't make out much of what was going on so I closed the connection and got up to wake her.

 **Amaya:**

My dreams of home turned into one of nightmares. Remembering my childhood and all the things that were done to me. Many of it was traumatizing and I wished they would just go away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my reflex kicked it and I punched forward thinking that I was in danger. I felt my fist connect with what I think was a shoulder and my eyes opened to find Sesshomaru with his hand on my shoulder staring at me. He didn't move he just looked at me.

"Get up, get some food and if you want to wash off there is a river close by. Rin can show you the way." I shook my head. I pulled my hand back quickly when I realized it was still on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Was all I could say after something like that. I got off of Ah-Un and went to where Rin was sitting. It was then that I realized that we were in the under root of a large tree with a blanket of green grass, it was magnificent. The night sky was cool and the fire was warm. I later asked Rin to take me to the river, which she was more than happy to take me. When we got to the river I took off my kimono and jumped in knowing that it was cold. Ok it was really cold, I realized earlier that I had cried in my sleep and I wanted the water to engulf me. I wanted to stay under the water and let it drown me but my body had a different idea and I came up gasping for air. I looked up on the shore to see a very angry Sesshomaru and no Rin in sight. I quickly got out of the water got dressed and tried but failed to past him.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I was cold, but that was to be expected because I can feel everything that woman was feeling. What I couldn't comprehend was the fact that I couldn't breathe, then it hit me Amaya was in trouble. I got up and quickly headed to the river to find her just keeping herself under the water. I signaled Rin away and after she left Amaya came bursting out the water gasping for air. I was angry, she looked up and saw me. She quickly got dressed and tried but obviously failed to get past me. I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Do you really hate me that much that you would kill you and myself?!" She said nothing and I shook her. For a few seconds I thought I shook too hard because I got an instant headache which told me I hurt her somehow. She finally looked up with tears in her eyes and said, "I hate you yes, but I hate myself more." I was a little confused.

"Why would you hate yourself?" I did not care why but I still asked anyway.

"You wouldn't understand mister I AM ALL POWERFUL AND HANDSOME."

'There she go again with her attitude, and she called me handsome, I was never called handsome before. That is not the issue here Sesshomaru.' I thought to myself

"Just answer the question." I wanted to just pry open the connection and find out the answer, but refrained myself.

"I really don't want to talk about it and I'm tired." She pulled her arm way from me and I let her go.

 **Amaya:**

I didn't want to put up with anything anymore. I was tired, annoyed and really irritated but mostly just sad. I didn't show anything but the tiredness. I finally made it back to the campout to find Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un curled up together and the fire close to dying out. I didn't want to disturb them so I found my own little corner to sleep in. It wasn't very close to the fire but it was not too cold. I curled up in a ball and prayed that this was a dream and that I was actually back at home in my bed and would wake up to go to college the next day. I eventually drifted off and all the terrible dreams came back again. When will I be at peace?

 **Sesshomaru:**

I came back to find Amaya curled up in a ball in a corner by herself. I hated this feeling, this forceful bond I had to have with a person I clearly don't know and obviously do not like. It was like the gods were punishing me for having a cold heart for the 200 plus years that I walked this earth. It was not my fault, being the oldest son of one of the greatest demons has its responsibilities and if you mess up just once everyone would be on your ass for the rest of your life. More importantly I had no time to try to show affection with Naraku still prowling out there in the world. I was tired because of this link and I was also a little cold. I didn't like it but I wrapped mokomoko around her so I could feel a little comfort. A few minutes after doing this I realized that her dreams were becoming a lot more pleasant. Then I myself fell into slumber. My dream was very weird. I was holding Amaya in my arms and caressing her face, but then she suddenly disappeared and my heart shattered. The scene changed and I was walking along side Amaya and I was really happy, I even had a smile on my face, but then the scenery sucked her in and everything turned black and my dream shattered along with my heart. I woke up with unease and was about to get up and go clear my head when her arms embraced me tightly as if not wanting me to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amaya:**

I stared to feel warm and very comfortable and my dreams became a bit more pleasant. Then I suddenly started to have this weird dream. I was in Sesshomaru's arms and he was caressing my face. He looked so peaceful and at ease but then all of a sudden I was in a faraway place I could see him but he couldn't see me. I called out for him but he couldn't hear me. Then I heard something shatter as if his heart was broken. Then the scene changed, he and I were walking along side each other. He looked so happy, he even had a smile on his face. All of a sudden the scenery sucked me in and I was in darkness. I heard something shattered again and I knew this time it was his heart. I was so afraid that I clung unto whatever was close to me. "Sesshomaru please don't go." I don't know why I was so concerned when I hated this guy, but did I really?

 **Sesshomaru:**

"Sesshomaru please don't go." She said in her sleep. 'Could she have had the same dream I had? But if that was the case why did she care.' I let the thought go and let her sleep. Before the sun came up I gently placed her back on the floor where she was earlier. I didn't want her waking up to me holding her in my arms… that would be weird for the both of us. I got up to clear my head and when the sun finally hit the horizon I smacked Jaken awake and told him to wake the others up so we could be on our way. I needed to get to Noita the witch soon before something even more ridiculous happened.

 **Amaya:**

I felt someone shake me and when I opened my eyes I found it was Rin. I got up and dusted myself off only to find that I wasn't actually dirty which was weird because I know I was on the ground but I shrugged it off. The only thing that had me confused was that dream I had last night. It was totally bizarre and I couldn't get it out of my head for the life of me. Rin was talking to me threw out the days trip by my mind was elsewhere. I even stole glances at Sesshomaru. I observed the way he walked, the way how his kimono looked really sexy on him. The long silver hair that cascaded past his butt, the way it shimmered in the sunlight and his amber eyes. 'Wait?! His eyes?! OH MY GOSH, I think he just caught me staring and possibly drooling over him, man it's a good thing he can't read my mind because that would be totally embarrassing.' I looked away as soon as I met his eyes. I swear if I was white he would be able to see me blush from head to toe, thank the gods. I pretended that I was in disgust and tried my best to enjoy the scenery and my time with Rin because it could be short.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I felt eyes staring at me. At this moment I was using all my concentration to find this witch so I was not listening to her thoughts, but the constant and random stares felt as if someone was observing me diligently. I turned my head and my eyes met dark brown ones. A moment after she quickly turned her head acting as if she was disgusted by me. I however caught the faintest hint of embarrassment from her and realized that she was blushing. This made me chuckle inwardly. I must have smirked the slightest because Jaken let out an annoying squawk which I smacked him in the head for. I hadn't realized that I was actually starting to like her company and this would be a pain for me in the end.

 **Amaya:**

The walk was long, but I didn't complain, I enjoyed talking with Rin and enjoying nature around me. The one thing that I didn't understand was why we haven't been attacked so I decided to talk to Jaken. "Hey you little green toad."

"Are you talking to me you impudent bitch?!"

"Who are you calling a bitch you weak pathetic frog?"

"What did you say human?!"

"AHHH shut up." I said as I smacked him across the head. Rin was in the back laughing her head off and I chuckled when I saw her. It wasn't a surprise when Sesshomaru did not look back at this commotion or he did and I didn't see him.

I paused grabbing Jakens' hand. He protested but I smacked him again and told him I just want to talk. He finally calmed down and he asked "What do you want from me?"

'Oh he was complying yes. . . .'

"I just wanted to know…." Speaking as softly as possible, "Why haven't we been attacked by any of those ugly looking demon things when it seems to me that we are very vulnerable?"

"Are you and idiot!" He said that a little too loud and I smacked him again because I did not want Sesshomaru to know I was talking about him.

"Just answer the question."

"Sesshomaru is a very powerful dog demon you see, so his aura discourages other demons from coming to attack us."

"But his left arm is missing, so… what do you have to say about that."

"Ahhh . . ." he said trembling a bit

"Oh come on Jaken somebody who must be a bit more powerful than him must have chopped it off."  
"Sesshomaru doesn't want to talk about it, but his impudent half demon brother did that to him."

This caught me by surprise and for some reason I busted out laughing. Somehow I ended up on the floor.

'That idiot did that to him.' I hadn't realized that the group stopped and Jaken got the shit smacked out of him for speaking about that incident. When I got off the floor I saw Sesshomaru staring at me with blood red eyes.

'O oh… he was angry.' But the thought of Inuyasha hacking off his arm made me laugh again. I must say I did feel sorry for him but it was still funny to think about.

 **Sesshomaru:**

There was a lot of commotion behind me, then laughing. 'What the hell was going on?' I opened the connection to find her trying to figure out how my disgrace of a brother hacked off my arm. I glared at Jaken and it looked as if he was gonna shit his pants. I fucking hate that imp sometimes. I walked back to where they were and smacked the hell out of him. The only reason I haven't killed him is because he is of some use to me and can keep an eye on Rin when I go off. Amaya was on the floor with tears in her eyes from laughing her head off and this made me mad. My eyes bled red and I wanted to smack her. She eventually got up and when she saw me she busted out into another fit of laughter. This caught me off guard and my beast shrunk back. This was weird because my beast shrank back for no one. I glared at her trying to figure out what it was about this girl that has affected me for the past couple of days. I was annoyed and took to the skies leaving the group behind so I could find this witch before I killed this woman. I will later find out that it would be impossible for me to kill her much less let her go.


	7. Authors note

Thank everyone who has read this story line so far. I happy that you like it. I would like some feed back on the story. Although there are reads I'm a little disheartened because there is no comments/reviews. Kinda makes me feel like my story is bad lol. Well I will still update and I hope you guys read till the end thanks a lot for your support.


	8. Chapter 7

**Amaya:**

'Oh no I have offended Sesshomaru the great and powerful who got his armed hacked off by his idiot of a brother.' It took everything in me to not burst out with laughter again. Rin was looking up in the sky really concerned and I came to the realization that Sesshomaru had flown off. 'Ok I think I over did it.' I sighed and went over to her.

"It's ok Rin."

"Oh that's ok, Sesshomaru-sama sometimes goes off like this but he will be back soon."

She looked really sad, even though this has happened a lot I could tell that she did not like being alone. I was about to say something when Jaken finally regained consciousness and came running and yelling at me.

"Oh shut up Jaken, he always smacks you."

That shut him up instantly. He looked hurt though and I was about to apologize when Ah-Un became restless and nudged me. He wanted us to get on his back. I helped Rin and Jaken climb up then jumped on. He took off flying and I guess it was in the direction that Sesshomaru went.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I finally found that witches castle and I landed in the front of her gate. I was greeted with several weak looking oni. Although weak looking I was itching to have blood run down hand and get embedded in my claws. I was about to attack when the witch appeared.

"Now, now Sesshomaru, I know you're not trying to kill my servants and then later try to get information from me?"

"I do as I please."

"Hmph… well kill to your heart's desire, but don't expect me to answer your question about your connection with that human girl."

My eyes narrowed as I glared at the witch before me.

"How did you know about that." I said calmly trying not to show she was getting to me.

"Oh now, now Sesshomaru, do you expect me Noita to just give you an answer. I know you child and after what you did to me 50 years ago don't expect me to go easy on you. Who knows I could have been the one to put that curse on you. FUFUFUFU." She was being too smug about this.

"How could anyone put a curse on someone who isn't from this time?"

"Ahh, that's the beauty about it. Something happened already that allowed me to do this and I am the only one who can break it. Sesshomaru you will suffer for what you did to me! Because of you I cannot have any children you bastard!"

"I could care less if someone like you get someone to inherit your despicable traits, actually I'm glad."

"Hmmm cold as usual aren't you….Remember our battle and how I was able to knock one of your tooth out, well let's just say that I cursed it and now it is embedded in the flesh of that girl and not even you can get it out. Oh and Sesshomaru you want to know the best thing about this? That girl is actually your future mate. Oh yes, you do remember my future sight don't you. Remember you came to me for a reading? It would be fine to kill you and all but I know what the future holds and let me say heartbreak is worst that anything especially for yokai's right? I heard that once you love your love runs deep."

"I do not know love and will never love. I am not that soft to fall to such a weak emotion."

She cackled and I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I rushed forward and struck her in her heart. She smiled at me with blood coloured teeth. "You may kill me but the curse will never be broken. I'm happy I saw this before I died." She let out her last breath and passed on. Her servants now came rushing at me. My blood was boiling and I let my beast half transform me as I ripped everyone to shreds.

 **Amaya:**

On our way to Sesshomaru a hot sensation flowed through my body. It was as if I was on fire. I screamed as the sensation engulfed me then a few seconds later it stopped. Rin was by my side asking me if I was ok and I replied with a nod. 'That was weird. I thought I was going to burn to death.'

'That fucking bitch will pay for what she has done!'

'Huh who was that? It sounded like Sesshomaru, but how can that be when he's not here?'

I gasped out loud and it was not just because of the scene that was now below me. There was blood everywhere. Sesshomaru was drenched in blood and I could hear his thoughts 'Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill.'

I didn't like any of this and I didn't know how to block him out.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed. "Would you please stop, please…?" I pleaded. I guess I shouldn't have spoken because as soon as I jumped off Ah-Un he came rushing towards me and grabbed me by the neck and lifted me in the air close to his face.

'Why is this weak, dirty human my future mate? I will not allow this!'

My eyes widened with this and I got really angry. I could hear Rin screaming in the back for Sesshomaru to let me down. Although we had this connection it seemed as if he didn't care he was hurting himself.

"Shut up Rin!" he growled/yelled at her. The little girl shrank behind Jaken and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. That was the last straw. I do not know how, but I mustered up some strength and somehow my hand was able to connect to his face. I was too angry to feel the stinging on my own left cheek. He blinked and his eyes turned back to amber and he let me go. I dropped to the floor thankful that I wasn't dead but still mad as hell.

"It is one thing to call me dirty Sesshomaru, but to yell at Rin like that when she hasn't done anything is another story!"

 **Sesshomaru:**

I felt a hand connect with the left side of my face. My beast drew back and I was in my human form again. I let her go because now I could hardly breathe.

"It is one thing to call me dirty Sesshomaru, but to yell at Rin like that when she hasn't done anything is another story!" 'Well I guess I can read his mind.'

I looked at her slightly confused, then it hit me. She can read my mind. I quickly closed the connection but she already heard my thoughts.

"Yes I can hear your thoughts you measly little mutt. I hate you soo much, it sickens me to see your face and I wish you would die!"

I flinched internally as she said those words. I honestly did not have anything to say to her. I looked back and saw Rin hiding behind Jaken with tears in her eyes. 'I hurt her too huh.'

I was about to go to her when I realized I was covered in blood. I took to the skies. I didn't look back. My heart hurt a little and I didn't know why.


	9. Chapter 8

**Amaya:**

He flew off without looking back. I guess he is as heartless as they say he is, but that didn't make sense because I know that he loved Rin. I don't know what was happening and I wanted to just run away from it all but Rin needed someone to comfort her. I walked back to where she was sitting on Ah-Un and climbed beside her. Jaken was just completely lost for words. I gently pulled Rin to me and she wept. I nudged Jaken and told him to take us somewhere, anywhere. Finally out of his trance he took Ah-Uns reins and took us to the skies. Although all this happened I was actually worried about him.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I found myself a hot spring and walked in it fully clothed. The spring had its own little river so I let the current wash over my body and wash away the blood. I looked back on what happened today and what the witch said. She was right, when a yokai loves, it loved deeply, when it hates it wouldn't rest until whatever it hates was destroyed. That is why I will never love. An image of Amaya flashed to my mind. It was of her when she first appeared wearing the kimono she bought. She looked so beautiful in it which was why I stared. My heart ached because I knew I hurt her. I opened the connection to see if she was ok only to find out she was worried about me. 'Although I hurt her she was worried about me?' My heart ached again and I hated it so I closed the connection and let the water flow over me and I fell asleep.

 **Amaya:**

We made it to a field filled with flowers. It was really beautiful, the colours of the flowers were bright and the breeze from the late afternoon sky was warm. Rin released me, she looked up to see the field of flowers and she smiled widely. "Can we pick some flowers?" I nodded and hopped off of Ah-Un and helped her down. I looked at Jaken but he looked as if he didn't want to be bothered so I left him. Rin and I made our way in the middle of the field and picked flowers to our hearts content. When all that was done she and I plopped to the floor. The sun was dipping low on the horizon and we were tired from all that picking. I sighed.

"He will be back soon you know." Rin said

"Ah I guess so."

"Sesshomaru-sama is actually not a bad person, he may seem cold but he takes very good care of me and whenever I'm in trouble he comes and save me."

'She seems to be very fond of him. That's cute, but what is his problem sometimes?' I let the thought go and at the same time my stomach growled. Rin giggled beside me and I got up and brought her up with me. "We should find something to eat and get shelter before it gets any later." She nodded and we went on our way.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I had those two dreams again. I was able to push them away, but then I was placed in another dream where I was facing myself. That Sesshomaru looked different. It seemed as if he allowed himself to be filled with emotions. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Why do you hate me?" He said. I just stared.

"You know you're going to have to acknowledge me sooner or later. You may say you hate her, but you know she is a bit irresistible."

"I have no need for a human." I said

"Always so cold are you. Tell me this Sesshomaru, why haven't you killed her then? Is it because you fear death or is it because you care about her."

"I do not care for her."

"So you fear death."

"I do not fear death either."

"Hmm. . . so which is it."

"It is neither."

"We both know that is a lie but you won't accept it."

"There is nothing about that woman that intrigues me."

"Oh is that what it is, because I clearly recall the facts that she does not fear you, talks back to you with no care, and called you handsome intrigues you."

The other me had hit all the marks but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Oh just admit it Sesshomaru. I hit all the marks didn't I? As I said I am you, just the one with all the emotions that you lock away on a daily basis. KuKuKu Sesshomaru, emotions are not a weakness, it is if you let it get to you all the time, but in proper moderations it makes one stronger."

I said nothing. The other me left and I woke up. I was still in the spring so I got out. My clothes clung to me and felt heavy so I took them off and allowed myself to get dry a little. The night was cool. My mind then wondered on Amaya and Rin, I had hurt them. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to Rin after she was resurrected by my mother, but I still had hurt her. 'I am such an arrogant fool sometimes.' I got up and put on my clothes and took to the skies to allow the breeze to finish drying me off and went to find Amaya and the others.

 **Amaya:**

The night had settled in. We were in a safe spot with a nice fire and some berries Rin and I found earlier. Luckily we weren't attacked by anything and it seemed as if we were not in any danger. I started to think about Sesshomaru and where he could possibly be. I was worried. I tried listening to his thoughts but it seemed as if he was still blocking me out. I sighed. I have been sighing a whole lot lately. I remembered my aunt telling me that if you sighed a lot it meant that you were in love. That was impossible because I knew nothing about Sesshomaru and clearly he would not even like someone like me. It would be one sided. What am I thinking I couldn't love someone like him could I?

I felt Rins head rest on my lap and I looked down to find her fast asleep. I looked to where Ah-Un was and found Jaken was fast asleep as well. We all had a very long day I guess. I laid back on the tree I was sitting next to. I was about to close my eyes where I heard a rustle. I sat up to ready myself, if something was going to attack, as human and weak looking as I was, I was prepared to protect Rin with my life. Sesshomaru came into my view and I relaxed a bit. Relief washed over me and a bit of anger edged at my emotions. I pushed them back knowing it was not the time to act recklessly. I pick Rin up and placed her closer to the fire where Jaken and Ah-Un were. I then turned around and headed towards Sesshomaru.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I found them. Amaya seemed tense for a second until she realized that it was me. She got up and placed Rin in a different area and headed towards me. I knew what was coming so I started to slowly walk down the hill and out to a small clearing where the moon shone down on the earth. I opened our connection and tried to show her that I was not in the mood, but she came anyway.

"You know I'm not afraid of you. If you want to kill me that's fine, but at least don't ever hurt Rin again."

"I won't kill you."

"And why not? Is it because of this forced bond thing we have, I don't think you will die if you kill me. It will hurt a lot but I think you'll survive."

"That's not the issue Amaya."

"Hmm. . . you called me by my name. Well, that's a first."

She laid on the grass and looked up to the stars. I looked at her, the moon light shining down on her made her look extra beautiful and I could not take my eyes off her.

"Ok, you're creeping me out"

I kept staring.

"You know you don't have to stare at me and I'm not beautiful so please get that out of your mind and go back to the emotionless Sesshomaru that I have come to know."

I cut off the connection but kept staring.


	10. Authors note shout out

So I have been checking my stats out and i have hit over 100 readers... (does happy dance). Thank you all for reading thus far. You are awesome. I'm going to start something new it will be know as my SHOUT OUT moments. This is where I will give shout out to new followers and people who favorite my work...IF you do not like it please let me know and i will take your name down. So the first shout out goes too...(drum roll)...

QueenCeleste349 For being the first person to fav this story. You are awesome in every way (tears slowly falls down my eyes, sniff, sniff)... I promise you I'm ok lol. THe next shout out goes to my 1st follower who was also the 2nd person to fav this story (another drum roll)...

Selena Moolighty and you get a thumbs up to you and your work. I shed tears for you (Happy tears).

Thanks again t everyone who is reading and if you want to see your name on the next shout out just like fav my story r follow me =).

Oh and check out those guys work. PEACE!


	11. Chapter 9

**Amaya:**

I felt him cut the connection but I know he was still staring. I stayed looking up at the stars. I let out a sigh. This guy what has he done to me, and why do I care. I do not what to fall for him because I know that I do not belong to this time and one day I may leave and I do not want to be heartbroken, but it was too late. I cared a little too much. I decided I should let him know a little about me. It made no sense to just be here in silence, even though he would be fine with it I was not comfortable being in silence. It reminded me of those times. I sighed and pushed myself in a sitting position and pulled my knees close to my chest.

"I know how you feel you know, not wanting to show emotion and all. You think it's a sign of weakness and I completely understand, but you can't say one thing and do another. It confuses people and me especially." I waited for a response and got nothing. I continued. . . "I didn't have found memorize growing up. I was always the black sheep in my family, literally." I told him about how my parents met and how my grandfather killed my father and how my mother died during child birth.

"I was always looked down on. My aunt took care of me as much as possible, but I was still mistreated whenever she was not around. The servants in my grandfather's house would hit me, not feed me and even lock me out of the house at night. My aunt did not live there and she could not take me away because she had her own family and other business to take care of. My own grandfather would hit me and put me in a cage like some animal. No offense to you. I would be left there for days on end with no light and no food. He always spoke down to me as if it was my fault that I was born. He told me it was my fault that my mother had died. I believed him and being a child I could do nothing but cry to myself at night. During those time I myself started to not show emotions and would get myself in fights with the servants. Whenever that happened I was put in my cage and left there. One day, one of the male servants tried to force himself on me and I hit him and ran. Who would force themselves on an eight year old girl? I told my grandfather but he did not believe me." I shook my head as I said this. A flood of emotions hit me and I fought back the tears that tried to force themselves out of my body, but I continued. "One day my aunt found out and she pried me out of the cage and ran away with me. She was able to get contact with some of her old friends and she left me in their care. That night before she left me I cried my eyes out. I let all my emotions go and didn't care anymore. I was forced to grow up before I could actually grow up you know. I was, however, happy that I was away from that place. At first I was scared of my new home, but I slowly adapted and stared to speak to other people. I even started to go school. I found out I was really smart for my age, but a lot of my classmates did not talk to me because I looked really mean. Actually like how you would look on a daily basis." I chuckled. It then occurred to me that the tears that I fought against had won and flowed freely from my eyes. I pressed on. "When I realized that people feared me I felt really bad and disgusted with myself because it made me feel like I was my grandfather. That was when I forced myself to feel just enough but not too much. I made a few friends but not a lot because people just could not come to terms with my skin colour. I did not let that affect me, well more like I didn't let other people know it affected me. I try to like myself and my skin colour but it's really hard. When you called me dirty it reminded me of my past, but when you yelled at Rin I was more worried about her than myself." I let the last words flow from my lips and let the silence engulf me. I rested my head on my knees. A few moments later I felt something warm and fluffy wrap itself around me.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I listened to every word that came out of her mouth. I didn't want to miss any detail of her life. When I heard the part about the cage and being forced upon the beast inside me wanted to go back to her time and kill both her grandfather and that servant for touching her. When she spoke lowly of herself I wanted to embrace her but restrained myself. I smelt salt in the air and I knew she was crying. I dared not open the connection because I knew a flood of emotions would hit me and I was not prepared for something of that magnitude right now. When she was officially finished I let my mokomoko wrap itself around her. I then lifted her up and brought her into my arms. I battled internally with what to say. I also battled with the thought of opening the connection but I decided not to. I kept silent and held her. Her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. I sat in the cool breeze of the night pondering on all the things that happened tonight. I though very hard of what to do next and I came to the conclusion that I would take Rin to the human village where my brother resided, Amaya to my home and go and finish off Naraku. I could not rest and think about all of this until that disgusting bastard was wiped off the face of the earth. I got up after what seemed like hours and went back to where the others were.

 **Amaya:**

I was a little too warm and comfortable. My eyes flew open. I found myself in the arms of Sesshomaru, his sleeping face was so peaceful looking and his heart beat was comforting to listen to. I laid back on his chest to listen to him but he stirred and I pushed myself off of him. I looked around to find the others were asleep and that dawn was just about to break. I started to slowly rise up off of him but he pulled me back down to him and inhaled deeply. I instantly blushed. 'You smell really nice Amaya.' I heard threw the connection. I stiffened. When that happened I heard him sigh internally and he let me go.

"Go wake the others, we have a lot to do today." I shook my head and got up to wake the others. I tried my best to slow my racing heart. I tried my best to not think about what just happened because I knew he could hear my thoughts. Rin stirred and finally got up. Jaken was up at soon as I got near to him. We got on top of Ah-Un and we were up in the skies. I was happy that Rin distracted me threw out the ride because I really did not want to think of what happened earlier today.


	12. Chapter 10

**Sesshomaru:**

She stiffened when I told her through our connection that she smelled nice. I let her go. I guess I was too forward with my approach so I decided not to do that again and so I shut off my emotional tap. As she went to wake the others I heard her racing heart. I must have really frightened her. I sighed again internally. I left the connection open to get a feel of what she was thinking as we rode towards the village but she distracted herself. I eventually cut off the connection so I could have some time to myself to think.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" I heard Rin say.

"We are going to the human village my brother resides."

"Oh are we going for a visit?" She said with a cheerful voice.

"I suppose you can call it that." I looked at Amaya and she turned her head to avoid eye contact. 'Still weird huh.' We finally made it to the human village and I landed when I saw my brother and his group.

 **Amaya:**

The ride was long and a little quiet. I perked up when I say Kagome and her companions below us. It has been only a week and a half but it felt like it has been longer.

"Kagome!" I yelled as I jumped off of Ah-Un and ran to the girl.

"Amaya!" she yelled back as we ran into a hug.

"How ya been?" She said eyeing Sesshomaru in the back. "Did he hurt you? Wow your kimono is really beautiful. Did he get this for you? Ohh I guess he isn't that bad unlike someone I know." She bombarded me with a bunch of questions. When I was about to answer one another question came up.

"Ahh Kagome, I think you should let her answer the questions." Sango said coming towards us. "How are you Amaya?"

I chuckled. "I'm fine, a lot has happened and I'm actually really happy and unharmed." I did not want to get in too much details, especially after what happened this morning. The memory was still fresh in my mind and I do not think Sesshomaru would want people know about his personal life so I kept that out of the conversation.

"Why are you guys here?" Kagome asked. It then hit me. I did not know why we were here. I shrugged indicating my answer. Curious I left the girls to find out the answer. We were in the middle of a conversation and they looked at me as confusion crossed their faces.

I went up to where Sesshomaru was. He looked annoyed with his brother because he would not let him pass. "I just want to talk with the old woman, could you move." I heard him say.

"Why do you want to see Kaede?" Inuyasha said

"It is of no concern to you so move or I will force you to."

"What ya just say?" Inuyasha said then pulled his sword out of his sheath. I was about to say something when I heard Kagome say sit boy and Inuyasha went flying to the floor. I busted out laughing as Kagome and Sango came running over to us. I bent down to help him up but Sesshomaru pulled me back up. I looked at him. He looked back. I stepped back.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked. At this point Rin had gone off with Shippo and Miroku came up to see what was happening.

"I came to talk to the old lady, if I wanted to fight I would have already started to, would I not?"

When he finished speaking an old woman came out of the hut in front of us.

"Kaede you do not need to see this fool." Inuyasha said.

"I can sense that he is not here for any evil purposes." The old woman said. She did seem really old and wise. She had a black eye patch. She wore a white kimono top and red bottoms. She walked up to Sesshomaru and asked what he wanted.

"I came here to ask if you could keep Rin with you in this village. I realized that she has not been around humans in a long time and I would like for her to grow up with a normal life and if she chooses to come back with me when she is older, then she can."

The old woman looked up with surprise in her face. I myself was surprised and taken back. 'He actually cares about her. That's really cute and sweet of him.' He must have heard my thoughts and looked at me. I mentally slapped myself and looked away.

"I would not mind looking after her, but you must come and visit her." He simply nodded and made his way towards Rin. I was left in a state of confusion as did everyone else. They looked at me with questioned filled eyes. 'Oh boy. . . . This did not look good.' I thought then I was hit with a million and one questions.


	13. Chapter 11

**Sesshomaru:**

This was going to be a little bit difficult. I have grown attached to this child and would miss her company even if she was a bit too talkative sometimes. I guess that was to be expected when you go through an experience like she went through. An image of Amaya flashed through my mind but I pushed it away. I had to break the news to Rin.

"Rin, come." I said in my usual monotone voice. She stopped what she was doing and came running with a wide smile on her face.

"I'm leaving you here in the village until you are older ok."

"No I don't want to leave you or Amaya." She said.

"Rin it is not a choice."

"I don-."

"Rin." I said in a more stern voice. She stop speaking and lowered her head. I saw tears running down her face. I lifted her face and wiped the tears away. The memory of her lifeless body flashed in my mind and I felt pain, emotional pain. "This is to keep you safe, you will have friends, and I will come and visit you from time to time ok." She nodded and when she lifted her head she said, "You promise?" I nodded and she smiled. "Ok let's go so you can say good bye to Amaya before we leave." I took her hand and lead her to where Amaya was being bombarded with questions. When I arrived everyone stopped and looked at me. I glared and they just looked. I let Rin go and she ran into Amaya's arm.

"You must be getting soft Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said walking towards me with a grin on his face.

"I will still kill you if you annoy me." I growled and walked towards Amaya. "It's time to go. Jaken stay here." She said her final good byes before I grabbed her and took to the skies again.

 **Amaya:**

I was relieved when Sesshomaru walked up with Rin in tow. The questions stop coming and everyone looked up at him. Rin came running towards me and sniffled a little. I'm really gonna miss this kid. "I'm sure we will come visit." She nodded.

"It's time to go." I heard Sesshomaru say. I let go of Rin, said my final good byes and in less than a second he grabbed me by the waist and took to the skies.

"I promise you I did not say anything."

"I know you didn't or I would know."

"Where are we headed?"

"To my castle."

"May I ask why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

I mentally sulked and he drew me closer to him. I let the topic go and enjoyed the scenery below us along with the breaking of dusk. When it got dark we stopped and found a place to rest. Thankfully we stopped close to a hot spring. I left him and went to take a much needed bath. I had forgotten to ask him to not pry into my mind then came to the conclusion that he was the type of guy to not have a dirty mind. I stepped into the hot water and let the warmth engulf my body. 'Man this is what I needed.' I let myself go, but I think I went too far because I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that I was out of the spring and in his arms again. My eyes widened with realization as I looked down on myself. I was full cloth which made me feel a little better. 'Wait no. . . . I was fully clothed! That means he dressed me?!' This was too much so I pushed myself off of him and he woke up and looked me in the eyes. I blushed deeply and got up quickly to move away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Ahhhhhhh.' I really had nothing to say. He reached out to pull me back to him but I flinched, panic was flowing through me.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I left a push on my chest and woke up. I stared into her eyes and she into mines. She was mentally panicking. She got up to move from me. I asked her where she was going but she didn't really give me an answer. I reached out to pull her back to me and she flinched. I stopped and said, "You know I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know that but why am I like this?"

"Like what?"

"Fully dressed and in your arms. Why?"

"You fell asleep in the spring so I took you out, put on your clothes and held you. . ." Before I moved on realization hit me. She must have thought that I would touch her inappropriately, like how that servant tried to force himself on her. I could sense that she was still mentally so I got up and pulled her towards me.

"I would never do such a thing to you. I am not that type of man."

She relaxed both physically and mentally. Relief washed over me and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sesshomaru?" she said as she pushed herself away from me. "How do you feel about me?" I pondered on the question for a minute the replied. "I do not know." She looked in my eyes and I could feel her searching my mind. She then came to the realization that I in fact did not know.

"I do not hate you, but I don't think I love you either."

"You could not love a human much less a person like me."

"That is not true, I just do not know the meaning of loving someone. I do however enjoy having you around." She nodded accepting the answer that I gave her. I blocked her out of my mind not wanting her to pry deeper into my thoughts. 'For this woman I will learn how to love.'

 **Amaya:**

Although I understood his answer it still hurt. I let it go and felt him block me out of his mind. 'I guess we both need some time to think alone.' The day broke and we headed back on our journey to the caste of the Lord of the West. We landed in front of a very large wooden gate. As we approached they slowly opened to reveal a beautiful stone castle with many different trees surrounding in. There were too many rooms to count. There were many servants, I wasn't surprised, and they were all demons. Again not surprised. We entered and a beautiful young woman with silver hair much like Sesshomaru with the same crescent moon symbol on her forehead came before us. She was dressed in a long silky purple kimono with pink cherry blossom patterns and she looked very elegant.

"Why Sesshomaru my child this is the second time you have brought a human into my land. Tell me son what is it you want this time."

'Son. . . . did she say son? Ok this is weird'

"Mother..." He said a little too coldly, "I did not come here to be lectured to nor did I come for your opinion."

'Did he just speak to his mother like that, well then again the man doesn't care about much things.'

"My, my Sesshomaru, is that anyway you speak to your mother."

'Ahh, wait why does she have tears in her eyes? I feel kinda bad'

He did not reply.

"Ahh, as cold as ever I see, but a mother can try."

'Wait that was all an act…. Now I know where he gets his strong façade from.'

"Well you are my only son, even though I want to kill you sometimes."

'She was too serious about that. Now I know where he got his personality from.' (Sweat drop)

"I'm leaving Amaya here for the moment until I come back to retrieve her."

This took me back for a second and without thinking I said, "I'm not some animal for you to retrieve you know." He glared at me and I swore I heard him growl. 'Sorry… didn't think.' I said through our link. 'Do you ever.' He replied. 'Wait did he just make I joke?' I looked at him and he just looked back at me. I was astonished.

"Hmm, she spoke back to you and you did not kill her. That's a first." Sesshomaru's mom said breaking me out of our internal conversation. "Tell me child, what is your name?"

I looked at Sesshomaru and he nodded.

"Kai, Amaya ma'am." I said.

"Come here child."

Sesshomaru growled and pulled me behind him.

"Why so defensive Sesshoamru, I won't hurt the girl. Don't you trust me after what I did for you, you know saving Rin and all."

'Saving Rin? What happened?'

'Not now Amaya.'

"What do you mean not now?!" I didn't realize that I had said this out loud and wanted to physically smack myself afterward.

Sesshomaru's mom eyed us. "Oh this is intriguing…. Nai Sesshomaru how about I kill her for you so that you would be free of her."

Sesshoamru's head flew up. "Don't you dear touch her."

"Oh…. Is that so?" And without another word she rushed towards us. Shesshomaru sprang forward and lashed forward with his claws but missed. She dodged with ease and elegance and struck out with her fist. She missed his face by a fraction and it landed on the stone path way breaking it. Sesshomaru used his right foot to kick up but in a flash she was out of the way and behind him. Her hand found its way around his neck and slammed him face forward in the ground. In all honesty she looked really badass. The pain of it hit me hard and I fell unconscious to the floor.

When I woke up I was lying in a huge room on a very comfortable futon with Sesshomaru looking at me with worry in his eyes. I sat up quickly, which was a very bad idea, because a throbbing pain slammed me in the head. I slumped forward and Sesshomaru caught me in his arms. "You shouldn't be moving." He said

"What happened?"

"Well my mother happened and she found out everything."

"Everything?"

He nodded. He rested me back down on the futon and before my eyes could close the door opened and his mother came gracefully walking in.

"It seems that the both of you are truly connected in more ways than one. She will stay here and I will train her. I don't want some weak woman, human or not to be by my sons' side." She turned to walk out the door, but before she closed the door she said, "Oh Sesshomaru, if I ever find out that you mistreat her or leave her for another woman like your father did, I will not hesitate to kill you." She exited the door and all was silent. I looked up at him with worry in my eyes.


	14. Chapter 12

**Sesshomaru:**

I looked down and saw a worried expression on Amaya's face. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Are you so sure about that?" I nodded. I laid down and drew her close to me.

'I should really tell her about myself.' I have been internally battling with myself for the past couple of hours on this topic. I sighed and decided that I should since I did say that I wanted to know how to love her and it might help. 'Pull yourself together.' Through all this pondering I hadn't noticed that she had turned on her side to face me. She reached up and placed her hand on my face and I leaned into the warmth.

"Are you ok?" she asked with worried eyes. "I have been trying to not listen to your thoughts, I think I'm getting better at it. I do believe that people should have their own space."

I smiled at her. "You know you actually have a nice smile."

"Hm… don't expect that to happen often."

She drew her hand from my face and pouted. "For you I may make an exception." I said putting my forehead to hers. I drew my head form hers then said, "This is something that I have never done so you will be the first person to see this part of me and I'm ok with it." She looked at me with wondering eyes, then I began.

"My hatred for humans never really started until my father died protecting my brothers mother. It hurt me, my pride and also my heart. I had wanted to surpass my father and show him that I was a worthy son of the great dog demon. I knew that I should have been a better brother but every time I saw him I just thought of the way my father died and I just wanted him dead. I could never kill him though. I remember when I found out that he died, well thought he was dead. I was actually a little sad but I would never admit it and I came to tell myself it was my imagination. My heart turned extra cold after my father died. I think my father knew that would happen and gave tensiga to me. That man he was wise and strong and I wanted to be like him, but I guess lacking a compassionate heart won't cut it. I'm grateful, I would not have been able to meet Rin or you if it wasn't for my possession of tensaiga. I do remember the first time I felt anger and hurt, it was when this demon name Mouryoumaru killed someone that I had come to know a little. I got really angry and even lost my composure."

Bring all this up was very difficult. Me, Sesshomaru talking to a human about my past, allowing myself to feel emotions and slowly love. My father must be smiling in his grave. I looked down to find that she had fallen asleep. Her sleeping face was quite peaceful and beautiful and gave me a sense of peace. I kissed her on her forehead and got up to leave. I know I should wait until tomorrow but I need to defeat Naraku so I could spend more time with her.

 **Amaya:**

His face was really warm, I liked that. His voice was on a different level. It was smooth and really soothing and although I wanted to hear about his life but the last thing I heard was I'm grateful. That was something I never would have thought he would say but I was happy that he was.

I woke up to find that there was no Sesshomaru and his mother was in my room with what looked like battle gear in her hands. "Well, well you are finally awake. No time to waste, your training begins today." I looked at her. I did not think she was really serious. I groaned inwardly then got up to change. 'This is going to be a long day.'

 **Sesshomaru:**

'This is going to be a long day.' I heard her say. It made me happy that I could still hear her even though we were so far apart. I must have smiled a little because Jaken was gawking at me. I instantly retracted any facial expression and he looked like he was about to pass out. I need to find this bastard Naraku and wipe him off the face of the plant.

 **Time skip to 2 months later**

 **Sesshomaru:**

The dreaded Narku is finally dead and I can return home to Amaya. I checked on her from time to time but it has been two weeks since I last spoke with her. She will be very surprised to see me, 'I should be there in a days' time.' That battle really took a toll on me so I landed and found a place to reset for the night. My emotional side decided to make a visit.

"Nice to see you again. I told you that you would have to accept me sooner or later."

I looked at him. I was not in the mood to talk, I have been feeling frustrated for some odd reason since I started to travel back home.

"It's only natural for you to feel sexually frustrated. There is someone home of the opposite sex waiting for your return."

I glared at him really hard. I had not thought of something like that. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Oh but you do. You are a mature Inu demon after all and you do go in heat. You have felt it before, but because you saw no one fit to be with you, in that way, you were always able to keep a tight lid on that particular side of you."

I said nothing. I did not want to believe him, but thinking of Amaya made the urge even worse. Being away from her for so long has made me long for her, she has been on my mind constantly and that made me fight even harder to get back. If this is love, then I think that I have taken a big step.

"You can just hurry home and claim her as our mate."

"Shut up!"

He disappeared and I woke up. I could not fall asleep again, I did not want to have a talk like that again so I continued my journey home.

 **Amaya:**

I can't believe that it has been two months since he has left. I miss him a lot. I never thought that this would happen. My days were always busy and man did his mother make sure I trained every day, but it increased my endurance and tolerance for pain so I did not complain. I was able to make a friend, his name is Shinto. He is really nice. He sometimes helps me with my training and one day I was finally able to defeat him in combat . . . . that was an awesome day. My hair got longer, 'I wonder if Sesshomaru would like it?' The servants here do not like me, but they dear not complain. I tried my best to ignore them but there are times when it really gets to me and I would hide in Sesshomaru's room and cry. I may be strong but I know that I'm a little weak at heart and for some reason I know that it is going to affect me in the future.

"Amaya! Sesshomaru is back!" Shinto said racing towards me. I could hardly believe my ears. I searched in my mind to see if I could hear his thoughts but got nothing.

"Shinto do not lie to me." I said with a slightly irritated tone. He has done this to me a little too much causing my heart to race uncontrollably and me running to the front gate like a fool.

"I'm not lying to you. I would never lie to someone I adore." He said with a playful tone and a broad smile. He is truly a sweet guy and has always been there for me. He was an Inu demon like Sesshomaru but of a lesser breed. He had brown short hair, tanned skin and grey eyes. He was taller than me by two inches and was just a year older than I was. So yeah he was basically really young according to demons. He had a fondness towards me but I saw him as an older brother and my heart belonged to someone else. I grabbed him by the collar and brought him an inch away from my face. He held his hands up in surrender.

"If I find out that you are lying to me I will rip your head off Shinto."

"Ah…. I like it when you get angry Amaya, brings out that passionate-aggressive side of you that I like." I was about to punch him upside the head when I heard a low growl. I stopped wide-eyed with my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. I still had my eyes dead set on Shinto and my right hand in a fist in the air. I forgot how close my face was to his. I turned to see a very angry Sesshomaru. I was still too stunned to move and Shinto squirmed. I released him and he fell to the floor. I turned to face Sesshomaru and Shinto got up and scurried away.

"Good to know you were having a lot of fun while I was away." He said

"It is not what you think it is, and why are you mad you didn't even contact me when you arrived."

"I wanted to surprise you, but instead I got a surprise myself."

"Again it not what you think it is, he is a friend."

"I don't want any males, much less a low breed touch you."

"Do not say that about my friend and you don't own me Sesshomaru." I tried again but failed to read his thoughts. 'Why are we arguing, I missed you did you not miss me?'

"You are mines and I do not have to tell anyone for it to be know."

"How can I be yours when you do not even love me!"


	15. Chapter 13

**Lemon alert. IF you don't want to read it you can skip it**

 **Sesshomaru:**

I winced internally when she said that. It hurt a little and anger edged at my emotions. I had not opened our connection because I wanted to surprise her, then I come to find her in a state like that, and now we are arguing. 'She will know who she belongs to tonight!' I have been frustrated for several hours and this was not making it any better. I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to my room. She protested but I ignored her. I entered and slammed the door. Upon entering I planted my lips roughly on hers. I could tell that she was taken by surprise but I continued my assault until she relaxed and allowed me to enter her mouth. She was sweat and I wanted more.

 **Amaya:**

The door slammed and a pair of soft but aggressive lips landed on mines. I was reluctant for a bit, but in all honesty I really wanted this. I have dreamt of being intimate with him once or twice but he had told me that he did not love me so I thought he would never. Although he said he didn't hate me and that he enjoyed my company. It was not the same feeling that I had towards him and being away from him for so long made me realize that I had fallen deeply in love with him. As we kissed I placed my hands around his neck.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I deepened the kiss and opened the connection. A few images of me taking her flashed in her mind and this sent a sensation throughout my body. I wanted to devour her now. Without stopping I led her to the futon and eased our bodies on the floor. For a split second I stopped and pulled off my armour not wanting to hurt her. I went back to her lips then I stared to trail kisses on her neck to her ear. I licked her ear and she shivered. I licked her neck slowly from her shoulder back to her ear and got the same response. 'This must be one of her sensitive areas.' I smirked against her skin then inhaled the area around the nape of her neck. She smelled like honey suckle flowers and I loved it. My eyes started to bleed red but I controlled myself. I got up and ripped the purple kimono she wore. She had a wrap around her breast area and I tore that off too and pulled off her panties. She laid before me naked and I was enjoying the view. I moved to her breast and started to suck but was careful not cut her with my fangs. She let out a soft moan and this stirred me. With my un-clawed hand I started to torture the other breast, needing it gently then twisting the nipple hard to cause slight pain. She gasped in surprise and her hand found its way in my hair and she started to tug at it lightly. 'More Sesshoamru more!'

 **Amaya:**

His assault on my body was driving me crazy. My woman hood was moistening fast and I just wanted him to burry himself in me. I wanted more but all I could do was moan so I let him know through our connection. 'More, Sesshomru, more!' He did not listen to me. He just kept torturing my breasts with his hands and mouth. It was so good but man did I want him.

 **Sesshomaru:**

Although she wanted me in her I was going to torture her for making me feel this sensation and also jealousy from earlier. I continued sucking on her breast moving from one to the other making them very sensitive. Then slowly, using my un-clawed hand I edged my way to her woman hood. I could smell the moistness coming from her and it smelled heavenly. My hands found her soft curls and then the entrance. I had felt a small appendage brush past my fingertips just before her entrance and decided to play with that too. I was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath then a slightly loud moan. She arched her back slightly and wrapped her hands around my back and tried to take my shit off. My clothing was in the way of skin on skin contact so I got up and quickly stripped. I got back on her and was really happy to feel her smooth skin on mine. My man hood was over joyed and I had to stop myself from slamming it all inside her. I went back to the sensitive appendage rubbing it with my index and middle finger. This must have pleased her because she started to rock with the movement of my fingers. A sensation flooded through her body and mines. This got me even harder. Her woman hood gushed juices and she parted her lips and arched her back. I captured her parted lips and inserted my two fingers insider her. She bit down on my bottom lip as I did this and I counterattacked by rubbing harder on the now very sensitive appendage with my thumb.

 **Amaya:**

Ok he was really torturing me at this moment. I just came and he was still hadn't entered me. I saw this as a threat so I clawed at his back while he blissfully tormented me for a second time. I felt the cut on my own back but was too in the moment to care.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I felt a slightly painful sensation on my back and knew she scratched me. I let out a low growl and pressed on her sensitive appendage a little harder and continued to pump my fingers inside her. She cried out lightly and I licked her neck and nipped her ear. Her woman hood gushed again spreading its juices all over my fingers. I removed them and licked my fingers, man did she taste good. I looked at her and saw that she was really flushed and still on a slight high. Before she came down I buried my hilt inside of her. She moaned loudly, tugged my hair with one hand and clawed at my back with the other. She was tempting me to ride her roughly. I waited for her woman hood to adjust to my size and started to move. Her mind was going wild so listening to her was of no use but I did not close the connection.

"Ahh…..Sess-maru... fast-ahh.., hard-mmm…. Good, more…"

Hearing this sent thrills through my whole body and my eyes bleed over completely. I could not contain myself anymore. I lifted off her slightly, grabbed her by the waist and thrusted hard. She let out a loud moan which satisfied the beast inside me so I thrusted faster and deeper.

"Ahh Maru. . . ." she repeated over and over until her woman hood gushed again spreading its juices on my hilt. She was tight and her womanhood was grasping my hilt like a hand forcing to milk me, but I kept ramming myself into her. At one point I felt my hilt hit a slightly rough part inside her and she bucked under me and came again.

"Sesshomaru! Ahhhh! So good!" She moaned loudly. This sent me over the edge and I came sending my sperm deep within her. The best sensation flowed threw me and I relished in it growling/moaning softly. I was about to mark her but it was too late I was off my high. I collapsed on top of her and waited until I was certain I pumped everything inside her before removing myself.


	16. Chapter 14

**Amaya:**

He rolled off of me after a few minutes and drew me close to him. My mind was still blown from what just happened and I was really tired. I laid on his chest and listened to his heart as it slowly calm down. The sound of his heart beat, like a lullaby drifted me into sleep.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I held her tight, mostly to remind me that this was real. That I had just had sex with the person that I have come to love. The whole house must know by now but I did not care. I ran my hand through her hair. 'It got longer. I like it.' I kissed her on her forehead and quickly drifted into sleep.

"Hello again Sesshoamru." My other self said. "I'm happy you listened to me, but why didn't you mark her?"

"You are annoying and I waited too long."

"Hmm…. But I'm proud of you. Next time mark her." He disappeared.

 **Amaya:**

I was too warm. I woke up to find that his mokomoko was wrapped around us. How that happened I do not know. I squirmed a little because I was starting to sweat. I noticed that his hands were free mines were not. Ok he did this on purpose. I gave up and rested my forehead on his chest. Through our connection I felt him wake up.

"You know you don't have to tie me up." I said without moving my head.

"But I like it when you're this close to me."

I looked up to see his amber eyes watching me intently. I could have sworn that he was smiling from his eyes.

"It's nice and all, but I'm really hot and sweaty."

"Mmmhhm…. I know but I don't want to let you go."

"I think it's time we got up. Your mother must be _dying_ to see you and I'm sure she is waiting for my training and she is not the type of person you want to keep waiting."

"Don't worry about that, she will understand."

He planted his lips on mines and I welcomed the warm feeling. We stayed like that for a few minutes until the door opened and slammed. His mother stood by the door. 'Oh oh…'

"Sesshomaru, _thanks_ for visiting your mother after leaving for soo long. Amaya don't think you can slack off just because my son is home. Be ready in fifteen minutes or else." She left after this.

I looked up really embarrassed but started to laugh. Sesshomaru looked at me and he even started to laugh. It was nice, but we both knew this wouldn't last. When he released me from his trap I planted my lips on his and quickly got up. Getting up quickly was a very bad idea. The pain shut up between my thighs and I fell to floor on my knees. Sesshomaru was next to me in a flash. I looked down and saw the blood on the futon and I could has sworn I turned a deeper colour of dark brown.

"Are you ok, don't push yourself."

"I'm ok it just hurts a little."

"You don't have to lie to me, I know how you feel, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize I wanted this."

I slowly got up, wrapped my kimono around me and headed to the wash room.

"Wait, we will go together."

 **Sesshomaru:**

I got up and wrapped a simple white kimono around me and accompanied her to the wash room. As we headed I could see the servants looking at her. I looked down to see her with her head down and I drew her closer to me. The room was steamy and the water was really warm. I took off both of our kimonos and I stepped into the water and pulled her in with me. I felt sadness wash over me so I lifted her head to see tears in her eyes.

"Why do you cry?"

She did not reply.

"Amaya answer me. I do not want to rely on the connection."

"They were looking at me as if I was a dirty whore."

Her answer took me by surprise. I gently took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me.

"Do not ever address yourself like that ever again. You are mines and not a whore."

"So why didn't you mark me as your mate." I eyed her.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have been here for two months, I hear things and Shinto told me about it."

I growled. "I do not want to hear that mutt's name."

"He is not a mutt Sesshomaru and he is my friend. You know what…. I don't want to argue with you about this." She got up and left. I tried to pull her back but she resisted so I let her go.

"I'll see you later. I love you." She walked away leaving me a little stunned by her words.

 **Amaya:**

I left him. I knew what I said and I meant it but right now my emotions were all over the place and I didn't know why. He did not mark me which made me feel even worse. I got dressed and headed to the training area. Shinto was there and I was a little happy to see him. I was still in a little pain but I still ran to him.

"Hi Shinto."

"Keh." He said

"Ok, what is your problem?"

"Don't come to me after fucking someone else." My eyes flew open and I flushed. Again if I was white I would be red from head to toe. I was now mad.

"Why don't you mind your own business?!" I said a little too loud.

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

"Where is ma' lady anyway, she is supposed to be the one to spare with me today."

He did not reply. We began and with rage flowing my body I fought as hard as I could but he beat me. I left that sparring section with bruises all over. They were quickly healing though, but it still hurt. I went to my room and stayed there for the rest of the day into the evening. Sesshomaru never came and that made me even more upset. We were connected but still disconnected. I thought he cared.

 **Sesshomaru:**

Her words lingered in my mind as I got dressed and went to meet my mother. She was in the main room conducting business. When she was done she summoned me in. I hated this, but she kept Amaya safe so I tolerated it.

"So I'm guess you are really serious about this girl, but not serious enough to mark her as your mate."

'Why am I hearing about this again?'

"Sesshomaru…. Do you remember what I told you a while ago? I was serious. Do not play with that girl's feelings. If you're going to do something be a man and do it. I did not raise a wimp of a son and will not have one ruling after me."

I did not reply. For one thing I could feel Amaya getting smacked around but knew she was training. Another emotion was intertwined with the pain but I could not make it out clearly. I also just did not want to talk.

"If you're going to produce heir you will do it properly."

My mother proceeded to lecture me for the rest of the day and I had to accompany her to another meeting. During this time I felt sadness wash over me and I knew Amaya was somewhere crying now, but I could not leave.

As soon as I arrived back to the castle I looked for Amaya and found her in her room.

 **Amaya:**

I was tired to the bone from crying my eyes out but could not fall asleep. I heard my door open and knew it was Sesshomaru but had no strength to look up. He came over to where I was and wrapped his arms around me.

'Leave me alone'

"Why would I do that?"

'Where were you when I needed you?'

"You know if I wasn't busy I would have come rushing."

'I think my friend hates me.'

"It doesn't matter what he thinks and could you stop speaking through our connection?"

"I want to go home."

"You are home."

"I mean home, home, back to my time."

I felt him tense up. "I will not allow you to go."

I lifted my head. "Why not?"

"Because I need you here."

"So why haven't I become you true mate?"

"Why are you still on that topic? I made love to you and you should know my nature by now, I do not care for people easily."

 **Sesshomaru:**

She did not reply to me and this aggravated me. I lifted her head to face me.

"Do you want me to mark you that badly?" She nodded. "Answer me when I ask a question Amaya."

"Yes please."

I planted my lips on hers gently. If this would get her to see that she is the only one I wanted I would do it. I peeled off her clothes and caressed every part of her body. I took my clothes off and pressed my body to hers. I made sure she melted under my touch and I entered her and slowly made love to her. At the end, still on my high, I embedded my fangs in her shoulder. Something was odd, her blood did not taste as she smelled. It was a very strong bitter taste and I released her before I cold completely mark her as my own. It was odd but I brushed it off thinking it was due to her emotions. I licked her wound. She was asleep by the end of it and I drifted into slumber a little concerned and restless.

"Why did you mark her as your top whore?"

"Why are you here?"

"I am you're beast after all ya' know. I come as another you with all emotions in your dreams but manifest as your demon form when I'm all anger. So tell me why did you do that to our mate?"

"You should know, her blood stated bitter, but her smell is completely different. How was I supposed to complete the mark with that taste in my mouth?"

"You have a point. Something is wrong and you should figure it out before something bad happens."

He disappeared and I woke up as usual. I got up and left. I did not want to but I needed information and I needed it quickly.


	17. Chapter 15

**Amaya:**

I woke up with pain in my right shoulder and no Sesshomaru. I felt horrible and tried to contact him through our connection but did not get him. I was furious. I walked out of my room and looked everywhere for him. All the servants were looking at me with otter disgust on their faces.

"What the fuck are you looking at?!" I yelled.

"Heh so he marked you as his top whore." Said Shinto as I passed him.

"Don't fuck with me Shinto, some friend you are."

"I liked you more as a friend, you knew this Amaya."

"Shinto how could I possibly return feelings that were not there to begin with."

"Oh, is that how it is, whenever you were sad who was there?"

"You know well enough that he was out on a mission."

"So he comes home for the fuck then leave. If that's the man you love there is something clearly wrong with you."

"How could you say that to me Shinto, we are friends, or thought we were."

I was sick of this. I walked away feeling raw and my shoulder hurt a lot.

 **Sesshomaru:**

I could feel her anger, sadness and pain but I could not turn back now. I had questions that needed answers. This was to mend us, I hope she could figure this out. I headed deeper in the Western lands to find an old friend of my father. I made it to Higorashi's place in half a day. He came out as soon as he sensed me.

"Well hello Sesshomaru, this is a surprise. What do you need?"

"I came here to talk about a personal problem."

"The great Sesshomaru has a personal problem?" He chuckled and I looked at him annoyed.

"Hmm. As cold as ever even after finding a woman."

"She is not just a woman she is my mate."

"But something happened during the marking process….. am I right."

I replied with a nod.

"Let me guess, it did not get completed."

I replied with another nod. He sighed. "There could be many reasons why this happened. It could be because she is pregnant and the child is rejecting you, which should not happen if you marked her before that." He eyed me and I just stared. He sighed. "You may be the son of the greatest dog demon but even you have your moments. Then again your father was never able to talk to you about these things. Don't get me wrong that is rare. Another reason could be a curse, but I doubt that someone can place a curse on you."

I shut my head up when he mentioned this. He eyed me and I explained. "Hmm… that is truly odd." He got up and went inside. He returned holding a long silver chain with a white gold ring on it. "This may seem odd for a person like me to have but it's a type of purifying ring and complements as a wedding band. Between you and me I also had a human woman I fell in love with, she got cursed and I was able to get this but it was too late. I kept it. I guess the gods knew that someone like you would need it. If the curse is still lingering it will be purified, if not you can just propose and have a human type wedding just for her."

I took the chain and placed it around my neck. "Good luck." He said as I took the skies and rushed back home. I tried to contact Amaya through our connection but I could not get her. Something was wrong.

 **Amaya:**

It has been a day and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found and he had not even tried to contact me. 'I hate this, I wish I could go home and forget any of this happened.'

'Oh, but you can my child.'

"Huh, who is that?"

'Dear child, I'm not physical, I am in your head. Well more like I placed myself here'

'Why are you in my head?'

'Well I am the one who got you here and I can take you back'

'You can? How?'

'Just will for home and say you hate Sesshomaru. You will forget everything and be back home with no heart break and no memory of Sesshomaru. The thought of not remembering Sesshomaru scared me but the way I was feeling right now made me not care.

'Can I ask how I got here in the first place?'

'Well, do you remember the day you went to the museum store and saw a peculiar looking fang?'

My eyes flew open as I thought about it. I did remember. The historical class I was taking for college went on a trip to see some fossils in a museum. I went to the store and saw this peculiar fang, it was like it was calling me so I picked it up and examined it. Some idiot pushed me as he was walking by as if he did not see me. I fell forward and the fang slightly punctured my shoulder. I pulled it out it and had not realized that it had broke until I got home. The puncture wound was nothing for me to fuss over so I just wiped off the blood and bought the fang because there was blood on it then headed home after the field trip. I went to sleep and found myself in this time.

'Yes child, that fang belonged to Sesshomaru and had a special affinity embedded in it.'

'You mean it was cursed.'

'Hmm I do not call my works that but sure. It was able to bring you to this time. I didn't think that it would work, but it did and I am truly sorry that I got you involved, but I am here now to send you back because I cannot see you suffer anymore. So what is your choice?'

Suddenly the door opened and I saw Sesshomaru looking back and forth at something. There in front of me stood a woman. She had long black hair, pale skin and glowing red eyes.

"Noita you witch! Get away from her."

'What is his problem?' I have had it.

"So what is your choice dear?"

I looked at Sesshomaru and I said "I want to go home."

"Just do what I told you."

So I did. I remembered all the bad times I had with Sesshomaru forgetting that the good outweighed the bad. "I hate you Sesshomaru." In my heart I knew it was a lie. As I said this I started to feel really light, I looked at my hands and they were fading. I looked up to see this guy with long silver hair in beautiful white and red kimono with a crescent moon on his forehead and magenta markings on his face running towards me and saying my name. The thing I remembered the most were his eyes, they looked so sad and hurt. Then I woke up to find myself on the floor of my living room.

"How did I get down here? Must have sleep walked again." I got up and went to bed forgetting everything that happened in the three months that I spent with the man I had grown to love.


	18. Chapter 16

**Sesshomaru:**

The feeling of unease grew as I dashed back to the castle. I opened the connection but could not hear Amaya. I walked in and rushed pass the servants. Shinto came up to me looking furious. He was yelling something and I was really not in the mood and smacked him into the nearest wall. "If you ever come near me or Amaya again I will kill you….slowly." I walked off not looking back. I reached Amaya's room and could hear her talking to someone. I opened the door to find her talking to a ghostly Noita. I looked back and forth between the two; feeling very confused.

"Noita you witch! Get away from her."

I tried talking to Amaya threw our connection but she did not reply. She looked at me with slight disgust.

"So what is your choice dear?" Noita said.

Amaya looked at me and me at her. "I want to go home."

"Just do what I told you." Noita told her.

Still looking at me Amaya said, "I hate you Sesshomaru."

My eyes flew open with hurt, fear and realization. She started to disappear before me and I ran towards her yelling her name but she looked at me as if she did not recognize who I was. She completely vanished. The only think that was left behind was that little light and some heat from where she stood before she was gone. Noita cackled, I lashed out with my claws but could not touch her ghostly form.

"I told you Sesshomaru, heart break is the worst thing that could happen to a yokai." Then she completely disappeared.

I was left alone on the floor. I opened the connection searching for Amaya. Nothing.

"Amaya, you know I do not like this. Answer me when I call."

Nothing.

"Amaya, you know I would not hurt you, I love you so can you please stop this foolish game and return."

Still nothing. I kept repeating this for a while and had not realized that my mother had entered the room at some point.

"Sesshomaru."

"Mother, tell Amaya to come to my chambers when you see her." I said while I got up.

"My dear I saw what happened she is not here anymore."

I glared at her. "Do not mess with me mother."

"Sess-…."

I waked out. I blocked out everything and went to find Amaya but did not find her no matter where I went. I searched for three weeks and when it finally hit me my heart broke into too many pieces to count. At that time I transformed into my beast form and I went on a rampage. Sometime later my mother actually came for me. Inside my heart I decided that I was never going to feel again. I took the emotional pieces of my heart and froze them over.

 **Amaya:**

It has been three weeks since that weird dream. I came to find out that I had been missing for a whole semester. I honestly could not tell them what happened to me. Since I was a good student they decided to keep me but I had to go to therapy. That day when I returned from therapy I had a very bad feeling and I heard something like glass break. The image of this guy with long silver hair, magenta markings on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead flashed through my mind. I looked down to find that I had dropped my favorite mug with many hearts on it. I sighed. "Who is that guy? I guess I will never know."

 **Sesshomaru:**

It has been three years since Naraku has been defeated. During that battle Kagome disappeared leaving Inuyasha all alone. I did not know what to do. I was not about to comfort him, that was not me. Funny because now I am in that same situation. I returned to my cold self only allowing Rin to see my true broken self from time to time. She tried her best to comfort me during those times, I was happy she was my little girl. I loved her like my own daughter.

Today I went to visit Rin, the main reason was because I had heard that Kagome had returned after all these years and I had to see this for myself. I hoped, to myself, that Amaya was with her and quickly pushed the thought aside. I got there and saw that the rumors were true. After visiting Rin I took to the skies with Jaken clinging to my mokomoko.

"Hi big brother." Kagome said waving at me. I glared at her with deep hatred and Inuyasha looked deeply disgusted by the statement. I did not hate them or their relationship I was jealous. I could not have what they had. Amaya was gone and I knew that I would not be able to hold her, kiss her, feel her warmth or even tell her that I love her. I missed her and it hurt, but I would never admit this to anyone. I had my pride to uphold.


	19. Authors note shoutout 2

TO who ever made the first review on my story I my say YOU ARE AWESOME! You had me crying (not literally) but in my soul. You gave me hope and I'm so happy. I must say that it is the end of this story but I am currently working on another part. Thanks for reading. I will upload part 2 of this story ASAP. PEACE!


End file.
